


To Change the Unchanging

by What_am_I_even_doing



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Bashing, Character Death, Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Gay, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Weasley Bashing, because he is Master of Death, he lives though, other characters to be added when they appear or are mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_am_I_even_doing/pseuds/What_am_I_even_doing
Summary: Harry is master of death, and one of the powers that had been granted to him by death, other than immortality and a few others, is the ability to travel in space and time. It had started with harmless flirting, both thinking that they would never see each other again. They were wrong.





	1. Learning and Changing

**Author's Note:**

> Also, there are going to be mentions of things that happened in canon from both universes but we will not be fully following either timeline or course of events and such. Also, things that you think you know will probably have to be thrown out the window.  
> There will most likely be m/m smut down the line (and if not explicit smut it will probably be implied and there will be major gay fluff), so if you don't like that then you just shouldn’t read because it’s going to go there eventually. I don't know how fast. It could be walking pace or a freight train type seed. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> If you notice any misspellings or grammatical errors please let me know so I can fix them, this is not betad so it would be much appreciated to better the reading experience for other readers, thank you.
> 
> And this is the first time I am ever posting one of the fanfics that I have written, so please go easy on me.

          The final battle, the Battle of Hogwarts, had ended. Harry had beaten the odds and defeated the darkest lord of the recent centuries. After the battle he did what was expected of him; he married the girl, he got the job that his new family wanted him to get and worked alongside best mate who was now also his brother-in-law.

          However, Harry noticed something when he compared himself and those around him to pictures; everyone was aging. Everyone but him.

          When he had first noticed this he started applying glamors to himself, making him look like he should. Now, even though he is twenty-six years old if someone were to see him without the glamors he would look to them to be somewhere around eighteen or nineteen years of age.

        He had also noticed that he was feeling less and less, not too long after coming to this realization he had booked an appointment and visited a mind healer. Thinking it was most likely something similar to depression, that might be an after effect of the war, or perhaps some kind of PTSD, there was also the possibility that it was a form of survivors guilt.

          With everything that has happened he figured it could be just about anything, but even with that thought in mind he was absolutely not prepared for the results that he would soon receive.

          While at the mind healer they performed a routine physical scan that would tell them if the mental effects were a result of something else, and the results that came back were appalling. They said that he had been continually and routinely dosed with a potent love potion and the overwhelming amount of that in his system had caused his brain to release too much dopamine over too long a period of time thus making his brain to not register it as much, if at all, anymore.

          The mind healer referred him to a mediwizard that would be able to take care of his problem and advised that if even after the cleansing he was still feeling in need of a mind healer he come back.

          Harry left the appointment with a sense of betrayal, that his wife and/ or her family- if anyone else it was probably Molly- had been dosing him with love potions for who knows how long. He left St Mungo’s and mentally noted to contact the suggested mediwizard later that day, very glad that he did not tell his wife what he was doing while out.

          Then he had a thought, deciding to check even though he hoped he was wrong, he apparated to Diagon Alley, just outside Gringotts Bank.

          He entered the bank and nodded respectfully towards the goblins guarding the entrance. After the war, it had taken a while but the goblins were no longer surprised or suspicious of his actions in treating them as equals. Not long after the battle ended Harry had gone to the bank to pay for repairs and to mend his relationship with the goblins, at first they were not trusting of him at all, it was like that for a while, which made sense.

          But, when Harry never faltered in his respect and understanding for them they began to open up, not completely as was expected, but enough. Many of the goblins still did not trust him and he did not blame them one bit, but others had surprisingly accepted that he repented for what he had done, especially after he somehow got in the good graces of Ragnok, the head goblin at Gringotts.

          Harry approached one of the teller counters, behind which sat a goblin he was well acquainted with, “Hello, Griphook, how are you this afternoon?” he greeted kindly.

          Griphook had been the first goblin he had encountered when he had entered the wizarding world for the first time- since then Harry had also made Griphook the Potter account manager. Griphook gave him what most people would consider or assume to be a sneer but Harry could tell after time spent with the creature that this was his version of a smile.

          “I am well, what can I do for you today Lord Potter-Black?”

          “If I might have a word privately in your office? And, as always, please, just call me Harry”

          “Certainly, Lord Potter-Black,” with that, and a chuckle from Harry, Griphook motioned for him to come around to the other side of the counter and led them briskly out of the main hall and through a complex maze of halls and doors. When they eventually reached Griphook’s office and closed the door Harry spoke.

          “Griphook, I have recently come across some information that has made me rightfully paranoid and suspicious, not of you or yours, mind. Apparently, I have been almost constantly dosed with love potions. Due to this I have a nagging feeling that there is more that had been kept from my attention, as such I would like to request a full blood inheritance and diagnostic to be done,” Harry looked hopefully to the goblin sitting opposite him, Griphook gave him a sneer-smile and told him that it would cost him 10 galleons collectively to get them done, Harry nodded and told him that that wouldn't be a problem and they could take it directly from the Potter vault.

          With that Griphook left to go get the needed components for the small ritual.

          Griphook returned about eight minutes later with two grey stone bowls, one was half full of a blue watery liquid and another with a more opaque yellow liquid, two pieces of parchment, and a small but ornate goblin crafted dagger made of Damascus steel. He set the components on his desk then instructed Harry to “please use the dagger and drop seven drops of your blood into each of the bowls,” he slid over the aforementioned items and Harry did as instructed and sliced his palm with the intricate blade, he then squeezed his fist and counted out fourteen drops of blood dripping equally into the bowls before he healed his hand and pushed the items back towards Griphook who then stirred the liquids and his blood together until it was a consistent lilac or peachy color throughout. Griphook then pulled out a quill and dipped it into the first mixture and it began to write on its own.

The first parchment read;

 

Name:

          Hadrian Jamison Potter

Maternal:

          Lily Ann Jane Potter nee Evans

Paternal:

          James Fleamont Potter

 

Godparents:

          Sirius Black-Lupin

          Remus Black-lupin

          Alice Longbottom

 

Blood:

          Pure Blood (Wizard standards)

          Elf - 40% - Paternal

          Grim Reaper - Death

          Nymph - 38% - Maternal

 

Inheritance:

          Lordships:

                  Black - Godfather

                  Emrys - Mother

                  Gaunt - Conquest

                  Gryffindor - Father

                  Hufflepuff - Godfather

                  Mortem - Death

                  Pendragon - Mother

                  Peverell - Father

                  Potter - Father

                  Ravenclaw - Mother

                  Slytherin - Conquest

                  Tenebris - Death

 

Other Notable Titles;

          Master of death

          Companion of Death

          Goblin Friend

 

          The parchment continued on, further detailing what vaults were his and what properties he had claim over. There were several things on the parchment that Harry was confused about, wanting to get answers he asked, “Hmm, Griphook? May I ask some questions?” the goblin replied in the affirmative, “well first it says that my name is Hadrian, but I only ever knew it to be Harry. Next in regards to my godparents I, uh, thought that only Sirius was my godfather and are- were he and Remus married or something? They share last names…

        “Uh, next it- it says that I have creature blood but I know nothing about this, I’ve never come into any kind of inheritance. Next … why- how do I have so many Lordships? My mother was a muggle born and what does it mean when it says ‘Death’? And Death comes up later as well saying master and companion of Death, and then there is the Goblin friend, what does that mean?” Harry took a deep breath having said that with only a small amount of air.

          Griphook looked surprised, “May I take a look over the parchment?” Harry handed it over, knowing that nothing about this would ever be repeated without his consent. Upon reading it over Griphook knew that he should get the Bank Manager Ragnok involved, as even he didn’t know the answers to some of the questions but answered what he could. “Your Godfathers were married, however, I do not believe it is a sanctioned marriage with your ministry, but because Remus Black-Lupin is a creature and Sirius Black-Lupin is his destined mate as soon as they were to mate the bonding would serve in place of a marriage ceremony.

          “As of your mother, I guess she was less muggle-born than anyone thought, possibly descending from a long line of squibs or alternately she could have been adopted. Some of the titles that you received from her were known to have creature blood, but it seems to have surged and become more potent either in the last few generations or in you. For the rest of the questions, I think we should take this to Manager Ragnok.” Harry nodded in agreement silently wondering why weird stuff seems to constantly be following him. But before they were to go to Ragnok he wanted to look at the next parchment, hoping that this would be less eventful. He hoped in vain.

 

          The next parchment read;

 

          Full Diagnostic (alphabetized, not in order of when in the year they occurred)

 

Age, One Year;

          Injury caused by curse, resulting in scar

          One small scratch on the arm

 

Age, Two Years;

          Eye strain

          Slight bruising

          Slight malnutrition

 

Age, Three Years;

          Eye strain

          Mild bruising

          Mild malnutrition

          Sprained ankle (left)

          Sprained wrist (right)

 

Age, Four Years

          Binding of Magical Core (20%)

          Broken wrist (left) (improperly healed)

          Bruising

          Burn on forearm

          Damage to eyesight due to strain

          Malnutrition

 

Age, Five Years;

          Bound Magical Core (20%)

          Bruised ribs

          Bruising

          Damage to eyesight due to strain

          Fractured fibula (right) (improperly healed)

          Lacerations on back

          Malnutrition

 

Age, Six Years;

          Bound Magical Core (25%)

          Bruised mandible

          Bruising

          Concussion

          Damage to eyesight due to strain

          Dehydration

          Fractured rib (improperly healed)

          Lacerations on back

          Malnutrition

Age, Seven Years;

          Bound Magical Core (30%)

          Broken rib (improperly healed)

          Bruising

          Concussion

          Damage to eyesight due to strain

          Dehydration

          Fractured ribs

          Lacerations on back

          Lacerations on thighs

          Malnutrition

 

Age, Eight Years;

          Bound Magical Core (35%)

          Bruised metacarpals (both hands)

          Bruising

          Carved words in skin (back)(-freak -monster)

          Concussion

          Damage to eyesight due to strain

          Dehydration

          Lacerations to back

          Malnutrition

          Slight fracture to skull (improperly healed)

 

Age, Nine Years;

          Bound Magical Core (40%)

          Bruising

          Concussion

          Damage to eyesight due to strain

          Dehydration

          Forced mate block (placed- to activate at 16)

          Internal tearing of the lining of the rectum

          Lacerations to back

          Lacerations to thighs

          Malnutrition

          Obedience potion administered

 

Age, Ten Years;

          Bound Magical Core (50%)

          Broken ribs

          Bruising

          Cruciatus Curse

          Concussion

          Damage to eyesight due to strain

          Dehydration

          Fetus in early development

          Forced abortion

          Forced Mate block (reinforced)

          Internal tearing of the lining of the rectum

          Lacerations to back

          Malnutrition

          Obedience potion administered

          Obliviate

          Weak love potion administered

 

Age, Eleven years;

          Bound Magical Core(60%)

          Bruising

          Concussion

          Cruciatus Curse

          Dissuading charm

          Hate charm

          Forced mate block

          Internal tearing of the lining of the rectum

          Lacerations on back

          Loyalty charm

          Loyalty potion

          Mild love potion administered

          Obedience charm

          Obedience potion

          Obliviate

          Recklessness charm

          Short attention span charm

[whatever injuries he got in school]

 

          The list continued on to detail what injuries, spells, charms, and potions had happened or been used on him all the way through to now, revealing much more than the diagnostic spell had. What was one of the most shocking things was that by the time he was 17 85% of his core was blocked, that meant that he was able to defeat Voldemort with only 15% of his magic. Shit.

          Harry was surprised by all that Dumbledore had done to him, but more than that he was angry, he was pissed. How could they do that to him!? He had trusted them to… well, to not do _this_. Suddenly he turned back to the first parchment at the spot where it detailed the activity to and from his vaults. He saw what he had expected but hoped not to see, they had also been stealing from, Dumbledore as far back as the day after the murder of his parents.

          Oh, and the Dursleys who were always bitching and moaning about how they were receiving nothing for taking him in and that he should be grateful at how generous they were being, they were being paid handsomely from his own vaults. Harry was livid now.

          Trying to control his temper and his magic Harry turned his attention back to Griphook from the papers, “can we fix this?” it was so quiet, but with his magic cracking around the room it seemed to amplify it so the goblin was able to hear him loud and clear.

          “Harry, I think we should go up to Ragnok now, he should be able to help.”

          Harry stood up with a strange rigid fluidity that was oddly graceful. The two quickly vacated the room and headed towards Ragnok’s office. When they were allowed entrance Griphook entered first, having already received permission to share the documents, he gave them to his superior and quickly explained the situation in Gobbledygook. Harry gave a malicious smile when he saw the rage in Ragnok, he would get revenge, _good_.

                  Then a thought struck him “Ragnok?” the goblin turned to him ever so slightly tilting his head to show that the wizard had his attention. “When I got married to Ginny the name on the contract that I signed under was Harry Potter, not Hadrian Potter... Whatever other names, does this make any difference in me marrying her if my real name was not used?” Harry got his answer in the form of a terribly wonderful smirk that splayed across the goblin’s face then it was confirmed.

          “If you wish it can be annulled, due to the technicality. She will be immediately barred from anything that was not originally hers and you will no longer be married. The messenger owl that carries the letter to inform her will  _conveniently_ not be able to find her and came back.” Harry grinned, glad he could be free from at least one of the people drugging him, it was in times like this he immensely loved being on good terms with the goblins.

          Then remembered his earlier questions and revoiced them to Ragnok, other than the one about his godfathers because he had already been informed of that one, he still asked about the creature thing and his mother because he wanted to know more. He also asked again about his lordships and Death and being a ‘Goblin Friend.’

          Ragnok answered his questions with a nice amount of detail, “your mother was a direct descendant from the lines Emrys, Pendragon, and Ravenclaw. Those lines are known to carry creature blood in them. It could be that your mother was a nymph or it could be that she was just a carrier for the gene and it activated in you. From your father, you received the elven portion of your creature. It is known to us that Potters often come into an elven inheritance so it would not surprise me if your father was one. Skipping around a little here, have you been in possession of all of the Deathly Hallows?” at Harry’s hesitant nod the goblin nodded to himself slightly, “it might be, Lord Potter, that the legend surrounding those objects could be true, you also having Peverell blood flowing through your veins could have been the last step, of course, this is all just speculation.

          “And a few of your Lordships have come from Death, most likely as a part of your status as Master and Companion of Death. Lastly, about your title of Goblin Friend, it is fairly simple, because you have been genuinely generally wonderful to the goblin race as a whole, disregarding the incident with the dragon, this title is not assigned, it is earned. Witches and wizards are almost never genuinely nice to us goblins, most do not even pretend to be, we had created a system that would assign the title of Goblin Friend to anyone who our ancient magic deems genuine and worthy. You are one of less than twenty-five wizards and witches who earn the title.” Ragnok informed.

          “The blocks, charms, and potions, can we get those off of me and out of my system?” Harry asked.

          Ragnok noded, “there is a way, but with the quantity and potentness of some of them it will be excruciatingly painful, are you sure you want to do this?” Harry nodded affirmatively. “Griphook, take Hadrian down to the medical ward and tell the healers that he will need cleansing, purging, and general healing. Once you are done and recovered please come back up here so we can devise an appropriate retaliation against those who have wronged you,” Ragnok finished with a sneer.

          Griphook led Harry down to where the healers were located, and after many turns, hallways and down two flights of stairs the duo made it to the medical wing of Gringotts. Again Griphook entered first and explained to the other goblins what needed to be done, however after he had finished with that he needed to get back to his normal job and left Harry in the wing with goblins that he had not met before. Trying to alleviate some of the awkwardness Harry spoke, “Hello, my name is Harry, might I know yours, and what you do?”

          The goblins looked shocked before one spoke “I am Rorglock I’ll be in charge of your general bodily health, over there is Gilshuk he will be in charge of getting the potions out of you, then there is Riflooger who will be in charge of getting the blocks off of you and your magic, we all have people working under us.”

          “Thank you all for helping me with such a large request,” Harry smiled kindly at the goblins.

          Soon enough Harry found himself in a circle covered in runic symbols and goblins standing periodically in a circle around him, some chanting in their native language of Gobbledygook and some chanting in the more familiar Latin. However, Harry could not take any notice of this because he was currently writhing in pain on the ground, hoping for it to be over. Unfortunately for him, this ritual ended no sooner than an hour later. This first ritual was to rid him of the foreign magic, there were still two more rituals that he had the _pleasure_ of going through.

          The next ritual went about as well as the first had, leaving him even worse for the wear. It was on the third ritual, to remove the blocks from him and his core that something went wrong.

 

          Harry died.


	2. Death and Traveling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit a small roadblock in the third chapter so right now I am going back over these first two chapters to make them a bit better. Later in November, I am going to be having surgery and I am not sure about what the update schedule will be like, but I am still working on it so hopefully I will be able to get it out by then.

 

         Harry woke up surrounded by endless whiteness. The last thing that he remembered was the excruciating pain of the goblin rituals, he guessed that he must have passed out and this was just what his mind was supplying him with at the moment.

         He couldn't feel any pain anymore so that was good, at least. Harry decided to test the boundaries of this white space and see if there was anything anywhere. After what felt like eons he saw a dot in the distance. A dot was better than nothing. He continued on the course for the distant structure.

         Upon coming closer to the thing that is no longer just a dot he could see it was, in fact, a door. Just a door, nothing else.

         Curious.

         When he was at the door he just looked at it for a moment, it was just standing there on its own, no other walls, or supports, just a door. He walked around it and still nothing. But something in his gut, something that he could only call intuition, was telling him that he should open the door.

         When he did he was greeted with a wonderful sight. Color. The door led to a cozy office that was being wormed by a fire burning in an ornate fireplace on the right wall and in front of him was a desk made of rich redwood that was set upon a soft round rug and in front of it there was a set of two leather and wood chairs, finally behind it there sat a man.

         The man had shoulder length black hair, milk-white skin and donned in the darkest black cloak that Harry had ever seen, it looked like the man was wearing thick, heavy shadows.

         With a start, he realized that he was staring at the man and blushed and sputtered in embarrassment which the man simply smirked in response to. “Harry Potter, here at last, or again I should say. You have been here before and your stay was brief. This visit, however, we must talk about some things. First and foremost, I am Death, and you are my master. I believe you recently became aware of this through the Goblins and their searching magic. During the last of the rituals to rid your body of the unwanted items on and in it you died.

         “Currently, your body is being protected by some of my magic so you will wake up exactly where you last remember being. Please _do not_ try to interrupt me while I am talking, this is important and there is a good chance that I am about to answer any questions that you might have. Thank you.

         “Continuing on, as you might have seen on your inheritance test and such there are some gifts that I have bestowed upon you. Some being lordships to houses that have since died off, and there is now grim reaper in your blood. You don't have to use the powers of the grim reaper but, who knows, they might come in handy one day.

         “Being the Master of Death comes with a few additional perks, such as creature speak, the ability to speak any language, and because everything is affected by Death, me, that means _any_ language, I’m also fairly certain that it also works for written languages but not necessarily all because not all had advanced that far before the people died.

         “Next, the gift of immortality. Simply you can't die. At least, not permanently; if you want to die you can, but if you get bored of being dead you can come to chat with me and have another go at life.

         “And one of the last gifts I will impart on you is the ability to travel through time and space. Again this one is fairly self-explanatory,  but there is one part of it that makes it a bit difficult, it is that for the most part when you are traveling that you would not be in your home dimension. Now, after that information load, any questions?”

         Harry was speechless for a solid minute mouth opening and closing like a fish while he was processing what he had just been told before he spoke, “can you tell me more about the traveling through time and space thing… is it like a Time-Turner or something?”

         Death smiled pleasantly, “it is not a time-turner but some of the same rules apply, such as you can never allow yourself to be seen by a younger version of yourself, there is something that I should give you,” Death opened one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out a long chain, for a moment Harry was confused when he saw at the end of the chain hung a pocket watch, “this will tell you what year you are in, what the date is, and what time of day you have arrived there. Simply think to it which, or all, of the three and it will tell you. You can use this as it was intended as a pocket watch or if you wish it can change size to become jewelry.” Death handed the clock to Harry who already had an idea for it. “As for the time traveling itself all you have to do is think of the time and the power I gave you will move you there. Although it's a little bit more complicated than that because say you were to just be thinking of time periods and then you'd be popping all over the place if that was it so you have to have the intention to go there. Same goes for places.”

         “If I were to shrink it down to make it a jewelry piece can I make it go back later to the original size?”

         “Of course Master, all you need to do is think about the size and it will do what you want. You are not so limited as you were before.” with that confirmed Harry willed it to be an appropriate size for a necklace and when it shrunk he found that it had clasps for him to easily be able to secure the, now longer, chain around his neck.

         “Death?”

         “Yes, Master?”

         “When I go back to my body, will I be finished with the block removal and such?”

         “Yes, Master. While the Goblins did not completely finish with the removal they did most of it and when you arrived here in my realm it was very easy to remove the last of it and any traces it might have left behind. When you go back no one will have any power over you.”

         “Ragnok said that because my marriage contract was written and signed with technically a false identity it should not be binding, is that true? Also, I didn't tell Ginny about what I was going to do today, how do you think I should go about giving her the boot?” Harry cringed thinking about his wife, ex-wife, Ginny.

         “Yes the contract is null and void, even if it weren't for that technicality I would be able to find a reason for it not to be binding, such as adding a clause that the Master of Death cannot marry for the first few years of possessing the title, or something to that effect, so you could be out of her grasp and if in the future you did want to bind yourself to someone you could.”

         “So how do I get back, also if I need to contact you how should I do that? Like, do I have to kill myself or something?” Harry wondered.

         Death chuckled, “all you need to do to contact me is call on your magic and wish to talk to me, should you do this I will be able to access the thoughts you want me to and we can have a conversation inside your head. No need to be hasty and kill yourself. I know I am handsome that is a bit rash to just see my face.”

         It was Harry’s turn to chuckle now, “little full of yourself much? But I can't deny, under different circumstances, I might buy you a drink. But it's not different circumstances, so I should probably be getting back to my body now. Wow, that is a _weird_ sentence.”

         And then Harry’s vision faded out into blackness.

___

         Harry shot up with a jolt, looking around trying to regain his bearings. He could remember everything but almost none of it felt real, felt tangible to him. Then, when he shifted he felt something around his neck. Taking the thing out from its hiding spot in his shirt revealed it to be the pocket watch turned necklace that Death had given him.

         Well, apparently that was not a dream. Looking around himself he found that he was still in the ritual room, he could see where Death’s magic was surrounding him, it felt like a warm blanket, but judging by the looks of the few goblins in the room it was not that way for normal people and creatures.

         When he got up the bubble of magic around him seemed to integrate into and with his magical core. He could feel his newly unlocked and gained magic reaching out around the ritual chamber in curiosity, it was a strange new sensation for him but not unwelcome.

         Calling out to the remaining goblins he asked, “Could one of you direct me back towards either Griphook’s or Ragnok’s office, please?” one of the goblins said that he would, all the while looking at him like he shouldn't exist.

         Well, maybe he shouldn’t, being alive after having, you know, died. When they made it to Ragnok’s office the goblin nocked and when he was given permission to enter he went in and introduced Harry before leaving them and closing the door behind him.

         “So I hear that there were complications with the removal of the blocks from your person. That you died, but given that you are Master of Death I take it you are fine now. You gave some of my goblins quite a scare, dying like that, they couldn't even get to your body. Is there anything else that needs to be done on our part?” Ragnok inquired.

         Harry just shrugged, “I think that I will want to go down to some of my vaults to take out some things, but other than that, nothing. Thank you for your help and understanding throughout this process.”

___

 

         Rather than returning to his shared home with his wife... ex-wife... according-to-technicalities-never-was wife... well whatever she was he did not go to their shared house. He instead went to his godfather, Sirius’, old home. Grimmauld Place. He figured that he might as well be well versed on things before he were to travel any direction in time. He also figured because he didn't know much about darker kinds of magic that he should start there.

         Arriving at the old building gave Harry a sense of nostalgia for different times. He did not know if he could call them happier times or even easier times given the circumstances and events of his earlier years. But at that time he felt that he had people to rely on, currently, he only believes in the trustworthiness and reliability of Death and the goblins.

         Calling out into the property was both a good and bad idea. On one hand, it alerted Kreacher to him being there and summoned him to Harry, and thankfully the house elf seemed warmer than Harry had remembered. On the other hand, it also alerted the portrait of Walburga Black to his arrival, and he could definitely do without the screeching.

         Deciding to try to reason with the portrait he made his way over to where he knew her to be located. “Good day, my Lady. We have never been formally introduced. My name is..” he hesitated for a moment then decided for this next chapter of his life to go by his true name, the one that his parents gave him, “Hadrian Potter-Black, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” The portrait looked at him like he was something abnormal, yet she had stopped with the dreadful racket that she had been creating earlier.

         “Black, you say? So the potters have bread into the Black line again then?” she asked.

         “No, I am- was Sirius’ godson, when he passed he left the Black Lordship to me, sadly because of manipulations by the light and their leader I was almost entirely unaware of what that entails and was only just made aware of more of them. If you would, could you tell me more about what it means to be lord of ancient and noble houses? I am lord of more than just the Potter and Black estates.” Harry responded, trying to sound very polite so that she would tell him what he wanted to know and that they could talk rather than her screaming all the time.

         The portrait regarded him for a long moment before speaking again, like she was a different person entirely her attitude and demeanor changed suddenly, “you must be the Harry my Siri would tell me about! I have waited so long to see you when your mother was pregnant they would come over all the time. But something must have happened because no one was here for what must have been years then suddenly there were all these light wizards here, even Dumbledore, the crazy fool.

         “He would cast all these horrible curses on my portrait and he put a horrible curtain around me, can you believe it? Tell me what has happened, you had said that Sirius had passed away, how?” she looked sad, Harry’s mind supplied the word ‘morning’, while Harry has had many years to cope and deal with Sirius’ death his mother is apparently only now hearing about it for the first time.

         Perhaps the woman he was talking to now was not the woman his memories told him she was, maybe those memories of Sirius talking about his past and parents was orchestrated by the old coot. Maybe he wasn't the only one who has had his mind tampered with. It honestly wouldn't be the most unbelievable thing in the world.

         Taking a deep breath Harry started to tell Walberga, as she asked to be called rather than Lady Black, about what happened with Lord Voldemort and that Sirius was imprisoned, and his own upbringing, then he brought up the compulsions and related things that were on his person, basically going over everything he knows up until that point, even telling her about the memories of Sirius telling about a loveless childhood and running away, at this Walberga looked mortified.

         “He never ran away, we loved him and would never think less that he was not sorted into Slytherin, my mother was a Hufflepuff, I see no reason for us to be such hypocrites. And I can not believe that Sirius, the Lord of a noble and ancient house, was sent to Azkaban without trial for something that he didn't even do!”

         After more time talking and explaining things to Walberga, and her clearing up many of the false preconceptions he had about many topics Harry, now Hadrian, headed to the Black family library. He called Kreacher to him and asked the house elf to make some lunch for them both, the house elf looked so taken aback by his warm attitude and expressed that to Hadrian, “no one has thought about Kreacher since Master Sirius first went away.” Hadrian felt bad for the house elf and asked if he would want help making the food and to eat together, Kreacher responded saying, “it would be an honor for Kreacher to eat with Master Lord Potter-Black, but Kreacher will not have Master Lord Potter-Black make the food,” with that being the last word the house elf popped away and Hadrian could hear some sounds coming from the kitchen being made by the uncharacteristically excited elf.

         When he reached the library he didn't really know what he would want to read or where he should even start. Finally after scanning some of the bookshelves he remembered that he had taken out some books from his vaults retrieving the shrunken bag from off his hip he laid it down on the table and resized it, inside were all types of books, some consisting of text about past times and others about varying types of magic, most of which so obscure that he had scarcely even heard of if at all.

         He was about a quarter of the way into the first chapter of an interesting book about the classification of spells, be it dark light or grey, when Kreature popped into the room next to him, startling him almost out of his chair. Regaining his composure he thanked the house elf and gestured to the other chair at the table he was occupying in an invitation for the elf to join him.

         Hadrian asked about Sirius and Regulus when they were growing up and Kreature was happy to tell him more about the family that Hadrian had not long ago abhorred due to manipulated memories and actions.

         Days passed quickly for Hadrian, who only registered the passage of time due to Kreature periodically giving him food and insisting that he head to bed.

         After what had apparently been a month Hadrian had spoken with Death a few times asking about some of the things he was studying and just to make idle conversation with the being when exceptionally bored. Death offered some insight and mentioned that sadly much exceptional knowledge had been housed in the Library of Alexandria but the Library had been burned down and many of the books contained within had burned with it.

         When Death had told this to Hadrian it gave him an idea, and with one of his abilities, he figured once he had enough information about the time period he could travel there and read some of the information that was lost to the flames.

         One of the first things on his agenda was to make sure that the abilities he had would actually work, not that he doubted Death, but he did not want to be stranded in a foreign time period and place without the ability to communicate or do what he went there to do. He and Death had tested it out (Death really just doing it to humor his master) and Hadrian now knew that it could now cover any language, and apparently it was not limited to the ones from Earth.

         That was another thing that Death had told him about, extraterrestrial life. Hadrian had guessed that aliens existed because, rationally thinking, it would be idiotic to think that Earth is the only planet _anywhere_ that was able to sustain life.

         Finally, after another about a month and a half, Hadrian thought he was ready to head back in time. Death had supplied him with time appropriate clothing and he had the spells that he would need already applied.

 

         And so with the help of Death’s power, Hadrian went back in time.


	3. Into Alexandria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me for this chapter, while I hate making excuses for myself I wanted to let you know what has been happening lately. As some of you know I had surgery and that was a temporary setback, and the laptop that I had been writing on had been on its last legs for a while but it finally kicked the bucket (I just got a new one!). The other reasons are completely my fault, one I had almost the whole chapter finished but was not satisfied with the result, so I ended up rewriting more than half of it. The final reason, that I'm sure a lot of you can understand is that My depression has been really bad lately, and it is hard for me to get out of bed in the morning. 
> 
> Enough of that, please enjoy the story!

         After a confusing and disorienting trip through a colorful and dizzying tunnel, Hadrian had finally arrived near Alexandria, Egypt. Offhandedly he asked Death if it would be like that every time, to which Death only responded with a chuckle before leaving their designated conversation space inside of Hadrian’s head.

  
         During the ‘trip’ there Death had explained that Hadrian would find himself in one of the properties that belonged to Death, the previous owners having passed with no successors. The property was located in the middle of a forest, dense with trees and bushes. Apparently, the locals thought of the forest as being haunted, cursed, or inhabited by a monster. Perhaps any mixture of the three.

  
         When Hadrian got to the house, it looked completely different than what he was used to. It hit him then that, he really _was_ in a completely different era.

  
         Well, this isn't a culture shock _at all_ .

  
         Of course, he did study the culture and time before he went back. But studying and actually being in a time that is so far away from your own, are two _very_ separate things.

  
         After he got more acquainted with the thought that he was in fact not even close to his own time, let alone even being in the same universe where he was born and grew up, only then was he able to try venturing out to the nearby town.

  
         Thankfully, Death had the forethought to change him into appropriate clothing for the time period. It was a bit weird to not be in the close-fitting type of clothing he was used to wearing. The flowing fabric was much breezier than what he had ever worn, it was a toga that draped nicely over his form, leaving one of his shoulder bare. Hadrian figured that, given some time, he would find himself getting used to it.

  
         He followed the directions that Death was giving him that lead him out of the forest. Death was leading him to just outside the town but where no one would be able to see him emerging from the forest, because that would lead to a few possible things, and none of them were good. One, that people would think that he, himself was one of the malevolent spirits of the forest; or two, people might come to think that there is nothing in the forest to be worried about- when, in fact, there was there were a whole plethora of magical creatures in there, some that pose a threat to humans and some which humans pose a threat to.

  
         When Hadrian could see the trees getting less dense, he cast strong notice-me-not and disillusionment charms on himself and continued on walking, when he emerged, he was yet again struck with how different this place was from his own. Even looking past the time period change- which was still odd on its own- he had never actually been to Egypt, he had never been outside of the United Kingdom, only really ever being at the Dursleys or in Hogwarts. Sure, he had seen pictures while studying before going there, and when he was still in school Ron had shown him a picture of him and his family when they went on vacation there.

  
         He was both foreign to the land and to the time. But he knew that he would be able to make it work. Something innate in him told him that this is where he was supposed to be at this point in his life.

  
         Hadrian dipped into an alleyway between two buildings of the town and removed the charms he had placed on his person. He slipped out of the alley and made his way to the marketplace of the town, Death had told him that the house was fully stocked with food and there was a clean supply of water, so he would not have to worry about that. But the house was _so_ empty, the furnishings were sparse and there was nothing on any of the walls or floors, the only thing in abundance was the scrolls packed into the bookcases that stood like soldiers guarding many of the walls.

  
         Currently, he was looking at some of the vendor's goods. At the moment one vendor, in particular, held his interest with his wares. The owner was a very friendly man who was selling beautiful, hand-woven carpets.  Hadrian figured since he would be living there, for an undisclosed amount of time, he would want to make the building fell more like a home than it did currently. He figured that a carpet would be a good place to start. Start from the bottom and work up, it was a solid plan.

  
         There were two rugs that he was eyeing that he thought would be good for the main room, one was predominantly red, with accents of yellow and orange, the other was mainly black and grey and had some blue patterns running through it.

  
         Thinking on it for a short while Hadrian figured that the red-orange-yellow one would be too Gryffindorish for him at this point in his life, and purchased the black and blue rug with some of the great amount of money that Death supplied him with. Carrying the heavy rug, Hadrian slipped into a nearby alleyway, he made sure that no one was around and apparated back to the house. He placed the rug in what he assumed was, and would be using as the living room then apparated back to the alleyway after having placed a notice-me-not charm on himself. Fortunately for Hadrian, he knew where he was going this time and would not have to walk all the way through the forest every time.

  
         When his vision once again showed him the alleyway there was something that was not there when he left, and he was extremely grateful that he thought to cast the charms before apparating back because there was a muggle just entering the alley. Hadrian moved to the side waiting for the man to pass, as not to be heard or bumped into. In his opinion, the man took entirely too long to pass him by and then Hadrian had to wait longer still for the man to turn the corner so he would be able to end the enchantments on his person and enter the marketplace once again.

  
         Hadrian browsed, looking in and at the market stalls he passed by and found a few other things that he wanted to bring back to the house to make it homier. One of the shops that he stopped at was selling beautiful flowers, a kind that Hadrian had never seen. All the while making polite conversation with the owners and other shoppers, internally thankful that he was able to understand and speak the language as if he had been doing it his entire life.

  
         At home that night, after purchasing things almost the entire day, he made sure that everything looked nice before promptly crashing face first on the bed in what he assumed to be the equivalent of a master bedroom. Unfortunately for Hadrian, the bed had not the same plushness that he had grown accustomed to after escaping from the Dursleys. With a groan, he rolled over onto his back and heaved himself back up and off the bed. Hadrian looked down with tired malice at the offending mattress and transfigured it into something much softer and, after quickly checking it with his hands, he flopped right back down onto his face, this time with a content groan rather than one of discomfort.

  
___

  
         Upon waking up the next morning Hadrian looked around groggily trying to figure out where he was while blinking sleep out of his eyes. Upon realizing that he was not in his bedroom in London he blinked once, twice, then groaned, apparently it hadn't all been some kind of weird fever dream.

  
         When the door opened Hadrian’s hand shot straight towards his wand, that he had placed beside him the night before, quickly aiming it in the direction of the door. Before the person had even been able to enter the room, Hadrian fired a stunning charm in their direction.

  
         When the door continued to open Hadrian was on high alert, that meant that whoever or whatever this was most likely magical. Then came a chuckle that sounded distinctly like Death.  

         As the saying goes, speak, or in this case think, of the Devil and he shall appear. Death popped his head from around the door with a slightly mocking and self-indulgent grin on his face, looking just as he had when Hadrian had met him in his office. Hadrian just scowled in response, but without much real heat behind it. “You failed to mention that you could and would just show up whenever,” Hadrian accused.

  
         “Did I? Oh, it must have slipped my mind,” Death replied faux innocence.

  
         Hadrian sighed and flopped back into a horizontal position, head accidentally banging on the headboard rather than the pillow as he had planned. Moaning in pain and displeasure he curled into himself whilst clutching his head. Upon hearing a chuckle, he shot another glare in Death’s direction who, of course, was unfazed by his master’s dramatics.

         Deciding that it would do him no good to lay in bed for longer, Hadrian flipped the covers off of him then slung his legs out of bed, soon to be followed by the rest of his body. Since he had not bothered to undress the night before he had to labor to take that off before he would be able to replace it with a fresh version while doing so he made sure to pay attention to how it was clasped and draped on him in hopes of replicating it himself.

         It seems that even though he tried to pay attention to how it was on him before, that alone was not enough because after he dressed and looked into a mirror, which he had conjured previously, it did not appear to be draping correctly over his body. Turning to the being loitering in his room Hadrian asked in a small voice, “can you help me?”

  
         Death chuckled and strode over to Hadrian untangling the fabric from around his master, leaving him almost bare and causing the younger’s cheeks to flush, not having been prepared for the sudden exposure. Death quickly and carefully wrapped the cloth back around his master and secured it over one shoulder.

  
         After Death took a step or two away Hadrian turned once again to the mirror and like yesterday, the cloth was draped over him perfectly. Hadrian smiled over at Death in a silent thank you. “So, what are you doing here Death?”  

  
         “Can I not just want to pop in and see how my Master is doing?” that would have been convincing had it not been for the glint of mischief shining in his eyes. Hadrian gave him a look that portrayed that he knew just how much shit Death was giving him at that moment. Much to his ire, Death just smiled and did not give away anything of what the devil he might be planning.

  
         Resigning to the fate of ignorance on the matter, because he doubted Death would tell more and he did not want to lord his position over the being, Hadrian sighed and continued out of his room. He looked around the main room, an accomplished feeling rising in his chest as he looked over the progress that he had made just the day before.

         Sitting down he took out the papers that contained the results of his inheritance tests, wanting to go over them again. While appalling, he was now mentally prepared to see the contents, having had read it once before. There was one quite large thing in particular that it seems that he had missed on the first read through, something that made him want to through up.

  
         Apparently, he had been pregnant. There were many things wrong with that statement, one he was a male- and while there were reported cases of male ‘bearers’ they were _extremely_ rare, the second being that at the time he was only ten, the third being that there was only one person who would have done something so despicable that he could think of, and last the being fact that he not only was pregnant but they forced an abortion and he did not know if he was horrified or relieved. Part of him could not believe that someone would just end a life, even if it was not technically alive yet, and another stronger part could not have fathomed giving birth at ten or eleven and would definitely not be able to handle having that child be the spawn of Vernon Dursley.

  
         Hadrian was going to through up. He ran outside and heaved into a bush, but he had not eaten anything in… however long so there was nothing to through up. Death came out at more of a sedate pace to comfort his master, placing a calming hand on his back. There was nothing that could be done now, it was in the past, future, never to be. But Hadrian had one thought in his mind, he would make sure he at least changes who Vernon fucking Dursley’s parents end up so he will never be born, or, just to be cautious, make sure they would not be born. It might have been uncharacteristically vindictive of him to wish such a thing but his mind was not entirely rational at that particular moment.

  
         Hadrian needed to get this out of his head, he stashed the papers in one of the bookshelves with some other scrolls. He apparated back to the edge of the village, hoping to be able to distract himself thoroughly there, if only temporally.

___

 

         Well, that was… weird, it was wrong. Standing in front of him, proud and out of its time, was a police box, standing innocently on the edge of the forest. Police boxes had already been phased out of use before he was born, so he had never really seen one in real life. Absolutely no part of him expected the first time to be literal ages before they were even invented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story so far, I would love to know what you guys think of the story so far, and if you have any ideas that you might want to be incorporated feel free to share, but I reserve the right to not use them (lol). And in the words of a student teacher from my US History 1 H class "I thrive on attention" so I would love to hear what you think!  
> (off topic but she was probably one of the best student teachers I have ever had and there is not a doubt in my mind that she will be a great teacher when she graduates)


End file.
